Time To Love
by Ryuki Lollypopz
Summary: This Time.. To Love.. SN! End chap!
1. Chapter 1

~"Time To Love"~

Sekuel "You Belong With Me"

by; Ryuki Lollypopz

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru! XD

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : ==" euumm~ ano,, ituh... eumm,,(?) *garuk2 kepala*

Ops! Gong Xi Fa Cai! ;D

bagi yang ngerayain~

Lets Read! XD

*==" hoalah, GaJe*

Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka baru saja mengatakan isi hati satu sama lain.

Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka baru saja saling berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka baru saja berciuman.

Dan bahkan, hingga detik ini pun mereka masih bisa merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain walau sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda.

.

"ugh~," Naruto bergelayutan tak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Perasaannya sekarang berkecamuk karena baru saja jadian dengan Suke-nya.

'aku... bingung.., ugh~ bagaimana ini?' risau dibenaknya yang terus menghantuinya sedari pulang pesta.

Ia bingung. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia bingung. Cintanya telah terbalas. Lalu, ia bingung. Bingung bagaimana menjalaninya.

Ia langsung terbangun dengan wajah yang merah padam. Oh Kami-sama~, kasianilah ia yang bingung akan 'cinta'nya itu sendiri. Ckckck~

"ugh, aku bisa Insomnia gara-gara ini," Ucapnya gusar sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia mematikan lampu tidurnya yang remang-remang membuat kamarnya menjadi gelap-gulita. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan menutup matanya. Terlintas lagi sekilas kejadian beberapa jam barusan.

"Arrggghh!" Teriaknya gusar namun tertahan –agar tidak mengganggu orang lain yang sudah tidur-. Ia pun kembali menyalakan lampu tidurnya dan meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak kaku di atas meja samping kasurnya. Ditekannya salah satu tombol hpnya membuat layarnya bersinar terang. Disana tertera jam saat itu, 23:18.

-drrrt drrrt-

Baru saja ia hendak meletakkan kembali hpnya di meja, tiba-tiba saja benda tersebut menimbulkan getar, pertanda bahwa ada pesan masuk. Segera saja ia raih kembali Hpnya.

_From : Sasu-Teme_

_cepat matikan lampunya, dan tidur langsung Dobe!_

Mata Naruto membulat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung membuka jendela kamarnya yang mengarah langsung ke kamar Sasuke. Heah, yang benar saja, diseberang sana terlihat Sasuke yang duduk ditepian tempat tidurnya dan menghadap langsung ke kamar Naruto dengan keadaan gelapnya kamar yang hanya di terangi cerahnya rembulan di malam itu. Kakinya ia silangkan dan menggunakan tangan sebelah kanannya untuk menjadi tumpuan kepalanya yang lemas karena mengantuk itu.

Sasuke langsung meraih kertas putih ukuran lumayan besar miliknya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana dengan spidol hitamnya.

'cepatlah tidur, Dobe' tulisnya yang langsung ia arahkan pada Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

Begitu juga Naruto, ia langsung meraih kertasnya dan spidolnya.

'darimana kau tau aku belum tidur?'

'insting Uchiha' langsung saja Naruto cengok. Sasuke pun hanya mendengus geli.

'kamarmu yang kadang terang, gelap, lalu terang lagi, idiot' tulis Sasuke lagi sambil menatap Naruto penuh rasa peduli. Naruto pun tertegun dibuatnya. Lagi-lagi di wajahnya muncul semburat merah yang samar. Ia tak berniat membalas pesan kertas Sasuke, namun ia langsung menelpon Suke-nya itu dengan Hpnya.

Sasuke yang sudah bisa membaca gerakan Naruto barusan itupun langsung meraih Hpnya. Baru sedetik Hpnya mengeluarkan suara tanda ada panggilan masuk, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Teme"

"hn"

"Aku tak bisa tidur"

"hn, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mencoba menjadi orang yang peduli pada pacar barunya ini.

"Entahlah~"

"ck, dasar Dobe"

"ugh~," Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya membuat sang Uchiha bungsu semakin gemas kepadanya. Ia yang berada di tempat gelap dan Naruto yang berada di tempat yang cukup pengcahayaannya membuatnya bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Naruto.

"Tidurlah," ucap Sasuke datar namun tersirat rasa pedulinya pada sang kekasih. Naruto dibuat terdiam beberapa saat dan tiba-tiba memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau juga, tidurlah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau belum tidur," ucap Sasuke yang nyaris membuat jantung Naruto ingin berlari secepat kilat dari tempatnya. Ia pun membuka matanya lagi, mencoba menerobos gelapnya malam yang untuk bisa melihat Onyx kesayangannya. Namun sepertinya malam mencoba menyembunyikan Onyxnya sementara.

"Yasudah," ucap Naruto lemas, namun ia masih tak mau memutus komunikasinya ini. Jari-jarinya ragu untuk menutup langsung panggilannya.

"Naru"

"eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"A-aku.. juga..," ucap Naruto yang gugup lagi.

"Juga apa ,dobe?" goda Sasuke sambil mendengus geli.

"Ugh, Teme~"

"Ayo katakan," tantangnya.

"Aku.. aku..," lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat panas dingin oleh Uchiha bungsu yang ternyata jahilnya luar binasa ini.

"Aku apa dobe~?" goda Sasuke di seberang sana dengan nada manjanya yang membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Aku... uugh~ dasar Teme! Aku juga mencintaimu Suke~!" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya bisa juga karena terpancing dan lepas kontrol. Tentu saja membuat wajahnya sudah merah padam. Terdengar tawa kecil dari Sasuke sebentar.

"Oyasumi," ucapnya.

"Oyasumi," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lega.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto bisa juga tidur dengan tenang malam itu. Terima kasih Kami-sama, yang telah membuat Naruto menghilangkan 'bingung' dari benaknya.

.

.

Sinar mentari memaksa menerobos celah jendelanya yang tertutup. Dan beberapanya berhasil masuk. Membuat sang rubah menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia mulai merasa terganggu sekarang.

"Engh~," erangnya tak suka sambil menarik kembali selimutnya agar bisa menutupi matanya dari sinaran mentari yang mengganggunya itu.

_Naru, aku mencintamu_

"Kyyyaaaaaa!"

Naruto tiba-tiba langsung terbangun setelah pikirannya yang sesuka hati memflashback kejadian malam tadi. Matanya pun sudah seperti mata panda, mungkin karena ia kurang tidur. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal tak beraturan. Lalu ia melihat kearah jam dindingnya.

-07.49-

"Huuwwaaaaaaaaa! Aku telat!" teriaknya histeris sambil berlari secepat kilat ke kamar mandinya.

.

_Eummh? mana tou-san dan kaa-san?_ pikirnya sambil mengunyah roti yang ada ditangannya saat ia masuk ke ruang keluarga. Wajar saja ia heran, ia tak melihat orang tuanya sedari tadi. Padahal ia telah berkeliling rumahnya –bersiap-siap sekolah- dengan tergesa-gesa pula.

"Yasudahlah..," gumamnya sambil memasang kedua sepatunya.

Tak berapa lama ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan langsung keluar tanpa berpamit tentunya. Namun saat ia mengunci pintunya, seseorang tertawa renyah dibelakangnya.

"Kau? Dobe~ kau mau berangkat sekolah sekarang?"

"Eh?" Naruto yang sudah sangat hafal dengan suara itu langsung berbalik, melihat sang Teme-nya tengah bersandar di dekat pintu pagar rumahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Dan tak lupa juga dengan wajahnya yang menahan tawa.

"So?" tanya Naruto balik namun merasa mendadak teringat kalau ia tengah melupakan sesuatu. Karena ia sadar, Sasuke ada di sana dan tidak memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"heah, seandainya saja ini bukan hari minggu, dobe"

.

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam kamarnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia sedang duduk di atas kasurnya dengan baju seragam sekolah yang sudah tergantikan dengan baju biasanya. Dan Sasuke, ia hanya mendengus geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat meja belajar sang Dobe.

"Ugh, pantas saja tou-san dan kaa-san tidak ada. Mereka kan pergi ke luar kota hari ini," lagi-lagi Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatapi setiap gerakannya dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita.."

"Apa?" potong Naruto kilat dengan wajah penasaran.

"Jalan berdua?" tawar Sasuke.

"Kencan?"

~TBC~

ahehehe,, muuf kan Ryu~ gk sampe selese *=="*

Segitu dulu deh, ntar kalo banyak yang minta lanjutin, baru Ryu publish lagi *bikin aja beloonn~* #bletagh

Ntar Ryu lanjutin 'cikitz~(?) :3

Btw, Ryu lupa balas ripyu yang kemaren *geplaked*

T.T tapi ripyu lagi yh~

xixixixixi

unyu~

Ripyu

Ripyu

Ripyu

XD Nyaha~


	2. Chapter 2

~"Time To Love"~

Chapter 2

Sekuel "You Belong With Me"

by; Ryuki Lollypopz

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru! XD

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : ==" euumm~ ano,, ituh... eumm,,(?) *garuk2 kepala*

Lets Read! XD

Selagi menunggu Naruto, Sasuke pun duduk di ruang tamu sambil sedikit merapikan jaket hitamnya. Dalam hati ia telah menilai penampilannya saat ini sudah cukup siap untuk kegiatan selanjutnya. Ia mengenakan Jaket hitam yang terbuka dan juga kaos putih yang bertuliskan-, entahlah, tulisannya juga tak cukup jelas untuk dibaca –lupakan-. Celana jeans hitam yang berbentuk pensil namun tidak terlalu ketat. Ditambah sepatu putih dan tas selempang kecil miliknya. Jangankan dirinya, orang lain pun akan ber'wow'-ria jika melihat penampilannya sekarang ini. Takjub? tentu saja. Bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa membuat semua orang takjub padanya.

"Teme?" panggil seseorang dari arah tangga sambil menatap Sasuke heran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Dobe.

"hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Sejak kapan kau ganti baju?" tanya Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap penampilan Sasuke yang 'wow'. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya yang dulu ketika ia akan berkencan dengan Sakura, mantannya –tapi Sasuke tak mau mengakui Sakura mantan atau bekas pacarnya, heah, sudah ia lupakan-.

"Aku tadi pulang sebentar" jawabnya singkat lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Se-secepat itu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan mata yang mengekor setiap gerakan Sasuke.

"hn" hanya itu balasan Sasuke yang mulai kesal ditanya bertubi-tubi.

"Tapi kan ak-"

"Dobe, jadi atau tidak? Jika kau bertanya lagi, lebih baik aku pulang!" potong Sasuke dingin dengan nada yang meninggi. Naruto bergidik melihat kekasihnya yang mulai marah itu dan langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah keluar duluan.

"ck, Teme~ maaf" ucap Naruto memelas dihadapan Sasuke yang sudah ia cegat barusan.

"hn" jawab Sasuke seperti biasa dengan emosi yang sudah mulai membaik.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja" tawa kecil Naruto menyusul setelah mengucapkan hal barusan, yang tentunya langsung membuat Sasuke kembali kesal. Naruto pun kini menyusul kekasihnya yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mobil sport yang berwarnakan hitam kelam. Ini mobil Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto baru sadar.

"apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan mimik santai.

"mobil baru? Wow!" Naruto hanya bisa ber'wow'ria saat ia telah duduk manis disamping tempat kemudi yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Pemberian dari tou-san" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Wow! dengan penampilanmu dan mobilmu yang baru ini, kau terlihat keren sekali!" puji Naruto yang teramat terpukau pada Sasuke.

"Kau bilang aku apa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, mencoba meyakinkan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Eh, ke-keren" jawab Naruto yang malah mendadak gugup, membuat seringai tak jelas muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Bisa kau ulang sekali lagi?" tawar Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya yang membuat Naruto bergidik. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Membuat posisi Naruto tak nyaman seketika tentunya.

"Sas-.." Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bahkan ia sudah siap dengan kejadian selanjutnya dan langsung menutup mata.

-srek srek-

Naruto tak merasakan apa-apa di bagian wajahnya, apalagi bibirnya. Namun ia merasa kalau Sasuke sedang..

"Kerah bajumu kurang rapi, Dobe. Huh, kau itu yang anak kecil, bukan aku," ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya sambil merapikan kerah kemeja kotak-kotak biru cerah berlengan panjang –namun dilipat sampai siku di kedua lengannya- yang dikenakan Naruto saat ini. Setelah selesai merapikan, Sasukepun kembali menyamankan posisinya seperti semula. Dan meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya sedikit merona karena salah paham. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Dobe? Kau mau ku cium? hn?" tawar Sasuke blak-blakan dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Baka TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela mobil yang ada di samping kirinya, dan tentunya juga dengan wajah kesal. Sasukepun hanya mendengus geli dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tapi kalau kau memang mau, tak usah malu-malu, Dobe," celetuk Sasuke dengan menahan tawanya.

-PLAK- *pukulan manis dari Dobe untuk Teme tercinta*

.

.

.

-10.49-

* taman pinggir kota –posisi mereka tepat dipinggir danau-*

-syuut-

Naruto mencoba meniupkan gelembung cairnya menjadi bola gelembung yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kakinya yang tadi asyik ia goyangkan agar bisa menggerakkan ayunan yang ia duduki pun terhenti. Sepertinya ia benar-benar fokus dengan bola gelembungnya yang kali ini.

-syuuuut-

Sasuke yang tadinya asyik mendengarkan mp3 lewat headsetnya pun kini jadi ikut serius menatap bola gelembung yang sedang dibuat Naruto. Hentakan kakinyapun ikut terhenti. Sepasang ayunan itupun akhirnya terdiam.

-syuuuuuut-

Tiga perempat nafasnya telah ia kerahkan hanya untuk meniup sebuah bola gelembung yang masih dalam proses tersebut. Pipinya yang tadi berisi pasokan oksigennya yang banyakpun telah mengempis. Dan sisa tiupan terakhir, ia pun akan langsung menerbangkan bola gelembung yang besarnya hampir menutupi wajahnya. Dan tiupan terkhirpun ia luncurkan.

-syuuuuuuuuut~ pow-

"Berhasil!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Narutopun menatap berseri-seri bola gelembung hasil karyanya. Sesegera ia merogoh Hpnya yang tersimpan didalam kantung celananya untuk mengabadikan bola gelembungnya dengan difoto. Bola gelembungnnyapun hanya melayang bebas didepan wajah Naruto.

-syuuuut~ splash-

Baru saja Naruto ingin menekan tombol diHpnya untuk mengambil foto. Naasnya, bola gelembungnya lenyap. Pecah. Lenyap. Dan- Hilang.

"AArgh?" Naruto menatap geram sebuah benda yang terjatuh didekat kakinya. Sebuah busur mainan. Busur mainan yang melesat kencang barusan, dan melenyapkan bola gelembungnya.

"Ah? Ini dia!" Seorang bocah kecil kira-kira berumuran 4 tahun berlutut dihadapan Naruto hanya untuk mengambil busur milik'nya' dan tanpa kata 'maaf' atau sejenisnya teruntuk Naruto, anak itupun langsung melesat pergi. Sasuke bergidik melihat air muka Naruto yang berubah kelam.

-hening-

Tak ada suara geraman atau sejenisnya yang terlontar dari pita suara Naruto, membuat Sasuke heran dan langsung menatap Dobenya yang sedang tertunduk lesu. Dan terlihat, ada bulir kristal yang meluncur bebas dipipinya.

"Naru? Kau... menangis?" tanya Sasuke pelan dan penuh perhatian. Barulah setelah itu terdengar isak tangis Naruto. Sasukepun langsung mendekap Naruto walaupun cukup sulit karena berada di ayunan.

-hening-

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti menangis. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Buatkan aku gelembung seperti yang tadi!" ucapnya serius sambil menatap lekat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke? Kesal? Tentu! Merasa ditipu? Benar juga! Tapi daripada harus melihat Naruto menangis, akhirnya ia pun rela mencoba membuatkannya. Jadi, bisa dibayangkan saja bagaimana sikap Naruto tadi saat meniup gelembung kini tergantikan oleh Sasuke.

"ukh, sial" gumamnya dengan wajah yang dihiasi rona merah. Terakhir kali ia meniup gelembung cair kira-kira saat ia TK. Dan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, memaksanya bernostalgia.

.

.

.

Mereka ke taman hanya untuk menunggu bioskop tujuan mereka berikutnya buka. Lagipula taman yang mereka datangi juga berbeda dengan taman yang lainnya. Taman tersebut berada di pinggiran kota. Cukup sepi karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Namun padahal, pemandangan yang disediakan amatlah indah. Apalagi dengan sebuah danau yang cukup luas dan banyaknya pepohonan. Heah, ternyata Sasuke bisa juga memilih tempat kencan yang bagus.

.

-11.26-

"Sepertinya sudah buka. Ayo berangkat," ajak Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Sasuke.

-12.03-

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Merekapun langsung melihat-lihat film apa saja yang akan diputar hari itu.

"Romance?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang menatap layar LCD yang memperlihatkan film-film beserta jadwal yang akan diputar hari itu.

"umm.." Naruto menggeleng.

"Horor?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil bergumam pelan membaca judul-judul filmnya.

"umm.." Naruto menggeleng lagi.

"ck, yasudah. Action!" ucap Sasuke dan langsung ke tempat pembelian tiket tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang ingin protes.

"Ekh? Teme~ aku kan belum menyetujuinya! ck," ucap Naruto tak suka dengan wajah cemberut.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sasuke mendapatkan 2 tiket. Mungkin karena baru buka, Bioskopnya masih lumayan sepi.

"Filmnya diputar jam 1," ucap Sasuke sambil menyelipkan kedua tiket yang dibelinya ke dalam tasnya.

"Heh, Teme! Aku kan tak terlalu suka film action!" sahut Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ck, kau pasti akan suka nanti" jawab Sasuke santai sambil meraih tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya menuju tempat penjual popcorn. Narutopun hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

.

"Eh? Naruto? Sasuke juga!" mereka yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Neji?" tukas Sasuke tak percaya pada sosok yang dilihatnya. Neji, teman satu kelas juga satu tim basket yang ia ketuai. Neji hanya terkekeh dan langsung mendekat pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ada, berarti Gaara juga?" tanya Naruto antusias dan langsung dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Neji. Gaara, teman mereka yang satu klub musik dengan Naruto, sobat Naruto sejak kecil, dan pastinya kekasih Neji.

"Mana dia?" tambahnya lagi dengan sangat bersemangat sambil celingak celinguk ke segela arah. Namun sepertinya ada yang tak suka dengan kehadiran Neji dan lalu akan ditambah oleh Gaara. Yep, Sasuke. Dia mendengus kesal sedari tadi. Poor Sasuke -_- *yang merasa 'akan' terganggu dengan kencan pertamanya*

"Dia sedang membeli tiket" sahut Neji. Dan tanpa ada tanya-tanya lagi, Narutopun langsung melesat menuju tempat pembelian tiket.

"Ck, dasar pengganggu" ucap Sasuke dingin dan sambil melempar glarenya pada Neji yang mendengus geli.

"Mana ku tau kalian akan kesini hari ini" jawab Neji sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke.

"First Date?" tambahnya lagi.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke malas.

"Hei hei..., jangan cemberut begitu. Aku janji, tak akan mengganggu acara menonton kalian!" ucap Neji mencoba mendinginkan suasana hati Sasuke yang amat kesal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Hn, yasudah" jawabnya singkat.

.

Sasuke bersyukur, Gaara dan Neji tidak duduk disamping mereka. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi rasa terganggunya. Hanya saja ternyata, mereka berdua duduk tepat di depannya dan Naruto.

Lampunya baru saja dimatikan, dan kini filmnya pun mulai diputar. Baru saja film itu mulai, gambar-gambar yang ditampilkan semuanya sudah penuh darah.

"Ugh.. Teme~ aku tak suka~" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke memelas.

"Ssstt.. ini baru permulaannya, Dobe," balas Sasuke yang tetap fokus pada layar besar didepan. Narutopun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia pun mencoba menikmati filmnya sambil sesekali mencomot Popcorn yang sudah mereka beli. Namun sesekali ia juga meringis tak suka jika terlihat banyaknya darah.

-13.54-

Film telah berjalan lewat dari setengahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada adegan romantis di film tersebut. Wajar saja, adegan seperti itu rasanya selalu ada di film manapun. Namun bagian yang ini sepertinya sedikit membuat Naruto tak nyaman melihatnya. Heah, adegan panas berciuman.

"Umh.." Naruto bergumam tak suka sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pundak Sasuke.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke heran, namun langsung mengerti.

Namun sepertinya, ada sepasang manusia yang membuat keadaan semakin memanas disana. Terlihat sangat jelas walaupun dalam keadaan gelap oleh Sasuke. Dihadapannya ia lihat Neji dan Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ada di film.

"Dobe, coba lihat" suruh Sasuke sedikit memaksa mengarahkan wajah Naruto kedepan.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terbelalak melihat adegan yang cukup lama barusan yang dilakukan oleh Neji dan Gaara. Wajahnya pun mulai memanas dan iapun langsung kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke pundak Sasuke, dan bahkan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menarik pelan dagu Naruto, mencoba mengarahkan tatapannya ke wajahnya.

"Emm.." Naruto hanya bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namun sepersedetik kemudian, Sasuke telah menawan bibir mungil Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Awalnya Naruto terkejut, namun lama kelamaan ia juga menikmatinya. Heah, mungkin saat filmnya selesai. Sasuke akan menarik kata-katanya tadi yang menganggap Neji dan Gaara itu pengganggu, yang malah baginya itu membawa 'keberuntungan'.

.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari bioskop tepat pukul 2 siang. Harinya yang cukup panas dan merasakan perbedaan suhu yang amat drastis dari dalam bioskop lalu keluar membuat mereka sepakat ke tujuan selanjutnya yaitu ke sebuah depot Ice Cream yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari situ.

"Huwaahhhh~ enaknya~!" ucap Naruto bahagia saat memasukkan sesendok ice cream pertamanya ke mulut. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli sambil menikmati ice creamnya.

"Che, bagaimana yang tadi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Naruto terhenti dengan kegiatannya melahap ice cream.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung. Yang terlintas dipikirannya malah kejadian ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya pun seketika memerah.

"Kau, kenapa Dobe? Maksudku, filmnya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus kan?" Sasuke mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang barusan itu dan langsung membetulkan kata-katanya yang kurang jelas barusan. Narutopun hanya bercengok-ria lalu kembali melahap ice creamnya.

"Cukup keren. Sedikit yang tak ku suka hanyalah darahnya, terlalu banyak," Naruto berkomentar sambil sesekali memainkan ice creamnya. Sasuke yang mendengar komentar Naruto barusanpun hanya bisa mendengus geli.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Apa kau akan menolongku? atau berlari meninggalkanku karena takut darah? Hn?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil pada Naruto yang langsung kebingungan dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Te-tentu saja aku akan menolongmu, sekalipun aku takut darah! Aku akan lebih takut jika kehilanganmu, Baka Teme~" tukas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat didepan wajah Sasuke dengan sendoknya.

"Baguslah" jawab Sasuke singkat. Dan merekapun kembali makan dengan sesekali sedikit gurauan dan tawa.

.

.

.

-14.23-

Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengajak ke sebuah Mall besar di pusat kota. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, karena ia tak suka tempat yang seperti itu. Tapi wajah Naruto yang memelas membuat hati Sasuke mencelos dan akhirnya mengiyakan saja.

"ah! Itu dia!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menarik Sasuke kasar untuk membawanya ke sebuah studio mini yang ada tempat Photo Boxnya. Bahkan sesampai disana Sasuke langsung dipaksa berjejal masuk ke dalam salah satu Photo Box tersebut.

"Agh! pelan-pelan, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke kesal yang dari awal sudah tak suka dengan gagasan kekasihnya itu yang mengajaknya ke Mall lalu sekarang ke Photo Box. Naruto yang dibentak malah tak menghiraukan dan sibuk memprogram untuk pemotoan mereka sebentar lagi.

"Nah! Sudah! Ayo Teme! Berpose lah sekeren mungkin!" Suruh sang Dobe dengan semangat yang membara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang Temenya itu.

"Hn..," hanya itu yang bisa terlontar oleh Sasuke sekarang. Pasrah? Sepertinya.

-jpret- *Naruto membuat tanda 'peace' di tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke? di-am*

-jpret- *Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya wajahnya semakin imut. Sasuke? wajahnya semakin kusam(?)*

-jpret- *Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Sasuke? Hn... -_-*

-jpret- * Naruto tersenyum manis sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke? Dia semakin 'Teme' sekarang, wajahnya mirip orang yang frustasi*

"Yak! Selesai!" sorak Naruto dan langsung mengambil hasilnya yang perlahan keluar dari mesin Photo yang ada didepannya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk tak nyaman disampingnya hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Akh! Teme~, gayamu norak sekali! Ugh~ kau ini~! Apa harus ku ajarkan terlebih dahulu?" komentar Naruto tak suka sambil menatap wajah Sasuke bosan.

"Hn, aku tak suka difoto, Dobe!" balas Sasuke sambil menatap benci mesin photo box yang ada dihadapannya. ==" Dia menyalahkan mesin photo boxnya, bukan Naruto.

"Ck..," Naruto hanya mendecak kesal sambil menatap lemas ke arah luar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide briliant dipikiran Sasuke. Dan ia pulang langsung memprogram ulang photo boxnya.

"Emh..? Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran sambil melihat Sasuke yang sibuk memprogram Photo Boxnya untuk pemotretan selanjutnya.

"Hn, sudah siap" ucap Sasuke singkat yang langsung menarik Naruto kedalam dekapannya.

-jpret- *Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Naruto*

-jpret- *Sasuke menawan bibir mungil Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari itu*

-jpret- *Sasuke menggigit kecil daun telinga Naruto*

-jpret- *Sasukepun akhirnya diam lagi seperti permotretan pertama*

"Hn, selesai" ucapnya santai sambil mengambil hasil fotonya.

"Baka Teme!" teriak Naruto histeris dengan wajah yang penuh dengan semburat merah. Sasukepun hanya mendengus geli.

.

.

.

-17.30-

Setelah asyik brfoto-ria, makan-makan, melihat-lihat aksesoris untuk anak laki-laki yang baru, dan bermain ke game center. Akhirnya merekapun pergi menuju pantai yang berada tak jauh dari Mall tersebut.

"Hehe, hari yang menyenangkan," tawa Naruto pelan yang terdiam menatap ombak kecil yang sesekali menerpa kakinya yang sudah tak beralaskan apa-apa lagi. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Juga melelahkan," sahut Sasuke yang langsung dapat sinyal tak suka dari Naruto.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Dobe, lelah kan wajar,"

"Eh? yasudah," jawab Naruto salting sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Naruto, yang tentunya membuat sang empunya rambut berblushing-ria.

.

.

.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto, dan Narutopun langsung masuk. Ia lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu sampingnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja...

"Sasuke? Hey!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink cerah dari arah seberang mobilnya.

"Sakura?"

~TBC~

Wah-wah, ada apa dengan Sakura? Bukannya ia sudah putus dengan Sasuke dan selingkuh dengan Sasori?( You Belong With Me) Dan ada apa ini? tiba-tiba dia jadi baik? Ckckck, jangan-jangan... -_-

X3 Unyu~

Balasan Ripyu~

hhehhehhe X9

OraRi HinaRa : Hwehehehehe, emang saia GaJe, Hhi. Wadduh? Akut nih? Gak kena serangan jantung kan?(?) :D hha, kidding... Udah ryu updet nih~ ^^ Thanks riypunya~ 

sasutennaru : Nyaha~ :D , iya nih.. masih pake pesan-pesanan gitu. Hehe, kan ciri khasnya di 'You Belong With Me', jadi.. di TTL uga . Uapah? O.O, kependekan? *4L4Y* Hhahahaha, sory-sory... ni udah ryu panjangin~ ^^ Thanks ripyunya~ 

Lady Spain : Owow~ mkasih udah baca dua-duanya.. Hhihhi.. Ni udah apdet chap.2 na, X3 Unyu~ ^^ Thanks ripyunya~ 

Dallet no Hebi : Makasih~ , Okke! Sudah update nih~ ^^ Thanks ripyunya~ 

Micon : Ayay captain! '.' , ^^ Thanks ripyunya~ 

Namikaze lin-chan : Yosh! SN aja deh kayaknya, xixixi. Yep! dah apdet nih~ ^^ Thanks ripyunya~

sizunT hanabi : Siip! maaf rada lama... hhihhi~ ^^ Thanks ripyunya~

mekomeaow : Oyoy! udah nih~ ~ ^^ Thanks ripyunya~ 

hachii ga login : Huohohoho! pastinya~ ^^ Thanks ripyunya~ 

di'ripyu

di'ripyu

di'ripyu, lagi yak!

yang belum, ripyu juga yak!

biar bisa lanjut! :D

RiPyu~! XD


	3. Chapter 3

~"Time To Love"~

Chapter 3

Sekuel "You Belong With Me"

by; Ryuki Lollypopz (aku hanya author biasa yang sering kali berbuat kesalahan, dan bukan author dengan keahlian iblis tentunya) *dibikinLalap*

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru! XD

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

End Chap..

Maaf, Ryu Cuma bisa bilang maaf, walaupun ribuan kata maaf pun pasti takkan cukup dengan kesalahan yang Ryu perbuat. Sekali lagi, Ryu hanya author biasa. Imajinasi serta inspirasi terkadang seenak hati datang dan pergi tiba-tiba. Ini yang bikin Ryu lama apdetnya.. #sembunyidipojokan

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia selalu ngingetin Ryu biar segera ngeadpet lanjutan fict ini. Terutama buat kakak ku, Kinrei :3

*Kinrei : lu emak gua, bukan adek gua! –tereak pake toa-*

Tapi, masih adakah yang bersedia membaca fic ini?

Bagi yang bersedia, carilah posisi yang nyaman untuk membaca fict ini ya! :) Hihihi..

Waktu dan tempat, Ryu persilahkan.. *wkwkwkwk*

Selamat Menikmati~

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Hey!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink cerah dari arah seberang mobilnya.

"Sakura?"

.

_,_ unyunyunyunyunyu_,_

.

Flashback~

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura?" terlihat wajah kesal sekali pada Sasuke yang melihat dengan jelasnya dihadapannya langsung kalau Sakura sedang memeluk Sasori bahagia. Sasori yang dipeluk pun hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Apa? Dengar baik-baik. Kau-bukan-pacarku-lagi!" ucap Sakura sarkatis dan kembali menatap wajah Sasori dengan bangganya.

"AP-..? hah! baguslah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan pacar-barumu! Gadis murahan!" ucap Sasuke tak kalah sarkatisnya sambil melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Sakura dan Sasori. Ia pun langsung angkat kaki dari situ.

"Dasar kau! penyuka sesama jenis! menjijikan!" kecam Sakura dengan nada tingginya yang langsung membuat seluruh penonton yang memeperhatikan mereka heboh.

"Loser~" goda Sasori dengan sinisnya. Membuat Sasuke terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Kesombongan kalianlah yang akan merenggut nyawa kalian nantinya!" ucap Sasuke datar dengan tatapan dinginnya dan nada yakinnya yang mendalam. Naruto yang mendengarnya dari jauh hanya tersenyum. Senangkah? Harus!

"Cantik dan Kaya tak akan menjadi jaminan untuk kedepannya. Kekalahan, hanyalah kemenangan yang tertunda. Namun rasa sombong, hanya akan membuatnya MATI tanpa akan diingat lagi jasanya" sahut Naruto nyaring dari tempatnya menonton dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain, yang kini hening. Begitu juga Sakura dan Sasori yang kini hanya terdiam ditempat dengan dan menatap kosong kebawah.

End Flashback~

.

_,_ unyunyunyunyunyu_,_

.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat kearah Sasuke dan langsung menghampiri. Naruto yang menonton kejadian itu dari dalam mobilpun tercengang-cengang. Untuk apa lagi Sakura berurusan dengan Sasuke, saat mereka putus saja sudah dengan kata-kata keji. Naruto maupun Sasuke berpikiran yang sama saat itu.

"Cih," Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kesal ketika Sakura sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah berser-seri.

"Wah! Mobil baru ya Sas?" tanyanya bahagia sambil mengelus-elus bagian depan mobil tersebut seakan-akan dia lah pemiliknya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari mobilku!" ucap Sasuke dingin dan geram dengan tingkah Sakura yang seperti menganggap kejadian mereka putus itu tidak ada. Sakura mendelik tak suka sebentar pada Sasuke, namun spontan ia bersikap manis lagi. Apa mau gadis itu sekarang?

"hmmm.. ku rasa. Kau bisa mengantarkan ku pulang" ucap gadis yang berpakaian ketat dan mini itu dengan riang. Tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan rasa sabarnya.

"What the Hell!" rutuk Naruto yang langsung ingin keluar dari mobil tersebut. Hanya saja ternyata pintunya terkunci. Heah, beberapa menit yang lalu tepat saat Sakura datang. Sasuke langsung mengunci otomatis pintu mobilnya dari luar. Tentu membuat Naruto jadi kesal juga pada Sasuke-nya. Dengan wajah geram, Naruto pun menggedor-gedor dari dalam, tepat dibagian kemudi, dan berteriak kesal pada Sasuke agar membukakan pintunya.

"Ceh, pacar-... oh! ku rasa bukan. Emm-.. ah! Supir barumu ya, Suke?" Oh Kami-sama, kesabaran Sasuke sudah mencapai ubun-ubun sekarang setelah mendengar hinaan Sakura pada pacar barunya.

-PLAK-

Sukses membuat Naruto tercengang sesaat. Sasuke menampar Sakura tepat diwajah manis penuh polesannya. Sakura pun hanya mendecih dan menatap dengan tatapan menusuknya pada Sasuke.

"Shit!" ucap Sakura singkat dan penuh amarah. Tanpa perlawanan apapun lagi, Sakurapun langsung angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

/Enyahlah kau/ rutuk Sasuke amat kesal dalam hatinya.

Karena kejadian barusan. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka, tak ada satup un dari mereka yang mau angkat bicara. Mereka nampaknya lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun terlihat jelas raut wajah dikeduanya, tertekuk-tekuk pertanda kesal.

.

Mobil sport hitam kelam itupun merapat dengan mulusnya didepan rumah Naruto. Sang empunya mobil melirik tak kuat pada sang kekasih yang nampaknya masih dirundung kekesalan.

"Ck, kau masih kesal?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatapi Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau-.. ck" Naruto frustasi sambil mengepalkan tangannya makin erat. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dobe, tenanglah. Aku pasti selalu bersamamu" ucap Sasuke yakin sambil menatap serius sang Dobe. Akhirnya Naruto pun menatapnya balik.

"Aku tau itu" sahutnya pelan. Sasuke tersenyum dan menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Naruto. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap puncak kepala Naruto, membuat sang empunya raga tersipu malu.

"Errr-.. aku masuk ya, Teme" sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Mungkin ia sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

"hn" dan satu ritual penting sebelum berpisah.

-kiss-

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Semua murid Konoha High School pun langsung berhamburan keluar. Tentunya ingin cepat-cepat ke kantin. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji. Namun baru saja keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan sang Dobe dengan PeDenya. Membuat sang empunya tangan malu ditatap puluhan pasang mata yang berseliweran didekat mereka dan sambil membisik-bisikkan antara komentar-komentar suka juga ada yang tidak suka.

"Tem-"

"Sshhhht.. kau diam saja" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto yang sontak membuat Naruto geli dengan wajah yang memerah.

Akhirnya sang Dobe pun menurut walaupun harus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Jangan ditanya kenapa kini ia malu sedangkan saat pesta kemaren dia biasa-biasa saja, bahkan hingga beranggapan pesta itu hanya milik mereka berdua. Nyatanya, mungkin saja saat itu ia terlalu bahagia dan lupa akan segalanya, bahkan rasa malunya. Dasar Naru –-".

Sesampainya mereka di kantin, merekapun langsung mencari meja yang kosong dan kebetulan berada ditengah-tengah.

"Jadi.. kenapa duduk semua? Lalu, siapa yang akan memesan makanannya?" tegur Naruto sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dada seakan-akan dia bosnya disana. Betul saja kata-katanya, memangnya kafetaria itu sebuah restoran elit yang hanya tinggal panggil pelayan dan sisa menunggu. Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah kafetaria sekolah biasa.

"A-"

"Tak akan kuijinkan, Gaara" potong Neji kilat sambil menatap ngeri pada antrian yang tak teratur juga orang-orang yang asyik berdesak-desakkan didepan penjual.

"Cheh.. yasudah, aku saja" sahut Naruto yang bahkan sudah bangun dari duduknya dan siap melangkah. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membuat Naruto terduduk kembali. Dan malah Sasukelah yang berdiri sekarang.

"eh?"

"Aku tak suka jika 'milikku' disentuh-sentuh oleh orang lain"

Tak hanya Naruto, Gaara, dan Neji saja yang heran dan bingung dengan kata 'milikku' yang Sasuke sebutkan barusan. Nyatanya author pun ikut mangap dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. #buagh

maksudnya..

"Ehm.. sory, maksudku 'Naruto'" kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Naruto nya. Neji pun hanya bisa cengok dan Naruto yang malah makin bingung saja. Ayolah Naruto, berapa sih IQ mu itu.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi, iapun menanyakan ingin pesan apa saja teman-teman dan ukenya itu.

.

Selama makan siang berlangsung. Mereka sering kali mendengar anak-anak meja lain yang berada di dekat mereka sedang menggosipkan tentang Sakura. Sasuke yang memasang wajah tak peduli nyatanya juga ikut memasang telinga. Dan semua yang mereka bicarakan ialah sikap amat buruk Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

"'Dia', jadi gosip besar diurutan ke-2 setelah diurutan pertamanya kabar kalian berdua yang jadian" Neji akhirnya angkat suara duluan. 3 orang yang lainnya yang tadinya diam dengan khidmat menikmati makanan masing-masing kini menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke setengah tak peduli.

"Hey, semua gosip yang ada sekarang ini berawal dari sikapmu, Uchiha" sahut Neji kesal karena sasuke yang kurang memperdulikan.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat sambil menyeruput jus tomat di gelasnya yang hampir habis.

"Huh, dasar Uchiha. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau jadian dengan Naruto. Kalau begitu kan masalahnya jadi tidak serumit ini" singgung Neji blak-blakkan yang kontras membuat sasuke hampir tersedak dan naruto mendadak kehilangan nafsu makannya pada sang ramen tercinta. Dan sepertinya kata-kata Neji barusan membuat Naruto berpikir ulang. Naruto pun tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Sasuke dalam diam.

"Hn? Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung pada tatapan Naruto. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam dengan tatapan yang meredup. Kini ia cuma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Keheningan pun akhirnya melanda mereka berempat. Mereka kini makan dalam diam apalagi Naruto yang sudah kehilangan nafsunya. Dan tepat beberapa menit kemudian, gadis berambut pink yang kini sedang menjadi hot issue itu sedang melenggang masuk ke kafetaria. Tentunya langsung menjadi sorotan seisi ruang makan tersebut. Bahkan ada segelintir orang yang blak-balakan mencemooh Sakura. Sayang, sepertinya Sakura tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia tetap memasang tampang angkuh seperti biasanya, walaupun kini sendirian, tanpa teman-teman satu grupnya yang katanya mereka langsung menjauhi Sakura. Yah, teman-temannya itu sudah lama menjadi pelayan setia sang ketua, namun karena ada orang yang akhirnya bisa melawan sang ketua, akhirnya merekapun ikut membela yang menurut mereka itu benar dan memilih kebebasan tanpa aturan ketat sang ketua grup cheerleader itu lagi.

Naruto dan yang lain yang awalnya hanya diam pun akhirnya ikut tertarik juga menyorot Sakura. Dan Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Sakura sedang mencoba tegar saat ini. Entah kemampuan apa yang ia miliki, tapi ia bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan seseorang hanya dengan melihat luarnya saja. Walaupun luarnya benar-benar berkebalikan sama sekali dengan keadaan perasaan orang tersebut.

"Kau mencoba membohongi dirimu sendiri ya" gumam Naruto pelan namun masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya" ucap Naruto mantap sambil menatap sang Uchiha bungsu datar.

"Dobe, dia kan-"

"Dia korbanmu, Sas" potong Naruto yang membuat Sasuke membeku. Neji dan Gaara yang mencuri dengar dengan percakapan mereka berdua, mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura yang telah memesan dan membawa nampan makanan miliknya kini bingung ingin duduk dimana, semua kursi di kafetaria itu telah terisi penuh. Namun sebuah suara yang sangat familiar baginya mengejutkannya.

"Duduklah disini, Sakura" ucap Naruto santai seperti biasanya. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan menarik Sakura untuk duduk ditempatnya duduk tadi. Lagi-lagi, Naruto membuat teman-temannya juga Sakura syok setengah mati.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasukepun mendelik kesal pada sang Dobe.

"Semua kursi disini sudah penuh kan? Toh aku juga sudah selesai makan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dan hanya Sasuke yang tau kalau itu senyum palsu.

"Nar-" ucap Sasuke yang dipotong lagi oleh Naruto.

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya! Dan kalian, habiskanlah makanannya dulu. Kan sayang dibuang-buang" nasehat Naruto yang padahal tujuannya ialah agar mereka semua bisa makan bersama dan tidak ada yang mengikutinya ke kelas juga saat ini. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menyinggung perasaan Sakura jika saat itu ada yang ikut beranjak juga. Dan inilah sifat naif Naruto yang tak terelakkan. Ia tetap bersikap baik pada orang yang telah menyakiti perasaannya. Dan bahkan membuat hati Sakura mencelos seketika.

"Kau juga tidak menghabis-" lagi, ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Naruto hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan memberi isyarat agar Sasuke melihat sendiri isi di mangkuk ramennya yang telah ludes. Sasuke amat tak percaya, ia yakin kalau tadi sang Dobe hanya memain-mainkan makanannya saja yang tersisa setengah itu.

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun pergi setelah sebelumnya ia melambaikan tangannya terlebih dahulu pada teman-temannya itu. Dan keadaan di meja tersebut pun lebih dingin dari beberapa saat sebelumnya. Neji, Gaara, dan Sasuke mulai melahap perlahan makanan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura masih tertunduk lesu dan bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Ayo makan, Sakura. Nanti makananmu keburu dingin" tegur Naji sambil tersenyum. Mencoba mencairkan suasana hati Sakura.

"Dan juga keburu bel masuk" timpal Gaara polos. Sasuke dan Sakura pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum yang awalnya merasa sangat tegang tadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya berjalan sendirian menuju ruang musik. Neji yang diajak ternyata masih betah berlama-lama bermain basket bersama beberapa teman-temannya, dan terpaksa Sasuke pun sendirian. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Naruto. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah saat di kafetaria tadi. Saat di kelas, Naruto mengacuhkannya terus dan lebih memilih fokus pada pelajaran.

"Naruto" sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Sasuke kini berada ditikungan menuju ruang musik yang berada dekat dari situ. Dan suara barusan ialah suara Sakura. Sasuke pun mengundurkan diri untuk memunculkan diri saat itu.

"Hmm? Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata baru keluar dari ruang musik.

"Kenapa-... kenapa kau melakukannya tadi? Bukankah.. aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu. Tapi-.. kenapa kau malah membalasku dengan kebaikan?" tuntut Sakura dengan nada suara yang bergetar dan kembali dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak suka balas dendam, Sakura. Dan juga, aku.. tak tega melihatmu. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tau, kini kau kesepian, kau tak punya teman-teman lagi. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi kau malah masih bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Bukankah itu akan membuat rasa sakitnya menjadi dua kali lipat. Ini semua bukan salahmu, Sakura" jelas Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sakura. Sakura pun akhirnya hanya bisa terisak dan menangis didekapan Naruto.

"Ini salahku" sambung Naruto lagi.

"Bukan, ini semua salahku. Aku lah yang memulai semuanya" sahut Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan keduanya. Naruto dan Sakura pun langsung menoleh pada sang empunya suara.

"Maaf, aku telah menyakitimu, Sakura" sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Bukan kau, tapi aku Sasuke. Akulah yang berkhianat duluan. Aku pacaran diam-diam dengan Sasori beberapa hari sebelum kita putus" ucap Sakura memberanikan diri mengemukakan gagasannya.

"Itu tak akan terjadi seandainya saja aku mencitaimu dengan tulus, Sakura. Namun aku malah tak serius padamu. Dan kurasa wajar, kau jadi begitu. Dan aku, sebenarnya telah lama menyukai Naruto. Hanya saja aku tak seberani Neji yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gaara. Karena aku tau, perasaan cinta yang berbeda pada orang-orang pada umumnya hanya akan membuatku malu nantinya. Aku pun mengiyakan untuk jadi pacarmu karena ku kira dengan begitu akan membuat perasaanku pada Naruto hilang. Ternyata tidak, tidak berkurang sama sekali. Setelah itulah, aku pun akhirnya sadar" Sakura dan Naruto pun tertegun mendengar ungkapan perasaan Sasuke barusan. Dia memang benar-benar dilema ternyata.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke.." ucap Sakura tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lebih baik kita menjalani apa yang ada sekarang ini" sambungnya sambil mengahapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Naruto juga Sasuke.

"Naruto, maukah kau memaafkanku atas ucapan dan kelakuanku yang kasar beberapa hari yang lalu" tukasnya lagi yang kini terfokus menatap sang Uzumaki.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto lalu menyambut pelukan Sakura. Pelukan sebentar yang menurut Sasuke cukup lama dan membuat hatinya panas. Oh sasuke, bukan waktunya untuk-

"Ehem! Mau membuat masalah baru, Dobe-san?" ejeknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sakura dan Naruto pun langsung tertawa geli dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau mau dipeluk juga, Teme-chan?" ejek Naruto balik yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan ringan yang mendarat dipuncak kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan ya. Dan kau Sasuke, jaga Naruto baik-baik. Karena ku rasa, aku mulai menyukainya. Dia jauh lebih baik darimu!" canda Sakura yang ternyata dianggap serius oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda, Baka! Mungkin aku akan jadi fujoshi dan menjadi fans berat kalian mulai besok, Jaa~" sahutnya lagi sambil berlari kecil dan melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan baru tersebut. Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengelus dada lega bersamaan. Hei? Mereka benar-benar takut tadinya.

"Dan besok, aku akan membujuk teman-temannya agar mau berteman lagi dengannya. Dan setelah itu pun-" Suara Naruto terhenti karena ternyata sang Teme kini tengah mengecup bibirnya lembut. Dan tepat setelah mereka menjauhkan bibir masing-masing, Sasuke pun melanjutkan perkataan Naruto.

"Selesai"

.

.

.

End?

No no no no!

.

.

.

"Time To Love for SasuNaru, akhirnya.. mereka bisa menjalani waktu tenang berdua juga" gumam Neji yang tengah mengintip di persimpangan tempat Sasuke yang tadinya juga menguping disana. Dan pastinya, ia tak sendiri, para anggota klub basket juga ikut memeriahkan disana.

"Cinta akan datang pada waktunya, syukurlah.. akhirnya waktunya tiba juga" gumam Gaara yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu ruang musik sambil mengintip di kaca yang ada di pintu. Dia tentunya tak mengintip sendirian. Puluhan anggota klub musik yang rata-rata fujoshi akut juga mendampinginya sambil mengambil foto keadaan diluar.

End

Real End!

Bersediakah lagi anda untuk meriview fict yang ber'ending Gaje ini?

*puppy eyes*

Mau yah! X3


End file.
